gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Zetsu Tenrō Battōga
The Zetsu Tenrou Battouga is a feirce attack used by wolves and bear-hounds. The attacker jumps in the air and spins while biting, and can have enough power to tear off a bear's head. The spinning is incredibly fast in order to do fatal, and sometimes critical, damage. This attack has been passed down in the bear-hound family since Riki's generation. Fuuga was the the one who originally taught Riki the attack (and possibly invented it). Riki later passes the knowledge of the attack on to Gin. Gin's son, Weed uses it in GDW. The attack was orginally an attack used by the wolves. Affects: The Zetsu tenrou battouga happens by running to max speed,then starts to spin around in a disc-like shape then cut the opponent's skin.The zetsu tenrou battouga is almost always aimed for the skull or the back of a bear, disabling its claws.There's a 50% chance that the opponent can get away. The opponent must have fast reflexes to escape the zetsu tenrou battouga. Characters capable of this attack: Fuuga Gaia Black Snake Riki Gin Tesshin (partially) Weed Yukimura Joe Use in GNG Anime Riki uses it on Akakabuto and before his death he teaches it to his son, Gin. Gin takes off Akakabuto's head with it which kills the bear. Riki said The Battouga is his family special attack. Use in the GNG Manga Riki uses the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga to fight Akakabuto. Then he teaches it to Gin. Gin uses this attack to decapitate Akakabuto thereby ending his reign of terror. In the Wolf Arc, the first time it is used is by Gin when Retsuga first appears. He also uses it on Hyouma in the same chapter. It is next used by Fuuga during his fight with Retsuga. Fuuga is the wolf who taught it to Riki. Later, it is used during Gin's fight with Mukonga, then by Fuuga to hit Noroi. Gin also used it on Reima. During the fight between Black Snake and Gin, it was used by both dogs at the same time. Little to no harm was done to Gin, but Black Snake lost both of his top canine fangs. Not long afterwards, there was a failed attempt by Gin during the fight with Juga. Fuuga, believing that there should only be one living user of the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, uses it on Juga and fails in the same way that Gin did, resulting in Fuuga's death. Juga is eventually killed by Gin using the attack. The last few times it was used in GNG were during the battle with Gaia. Like the one with Black Snake, at one point both dogs use it at the same time. However, Gin is the one that is injured this time. Enraged, he uses it again later, hitting Gaia in the head. Use in the GDW anime Gin tells Tesshin to teach Weed the ZTBattouga, and Weed succeeds in Tesshin's training. Weed then tests it to kill the evil boar, Sancho; he successfully uses the attack, and the boar dies. Weed decides to use it to kill the Great Dane, Hougen but fails the first time and accidentally hits one of Hougen's dogs. Weed uses again in a fight against Hougen but fails again- instead it throws him down a waterfall. In the final battle, Weed hits Hougen in the head with the ZTBattouga several times but Hougen refuses to die. But Hougen eventually died, not killed by Weed but by lightning. Use in the GDW manga Tesshin used the partially Battouga. Weed, Yukimura and Joe use Battouga; Weed's siblings specially used the variation of Battouga "Neck The Killing" In Other Languages Danish - Sirius' Flyvende Hugtand (Sirius' Flying Fang) Use in the GDW:O manga Category:Attacks Category:Dogs Category:Wolves